


Broken Glass

by garyabs



Series: The Memory Of One's Soul [1]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Swearing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garyabs/pseuds/garyabs
Summary: Some Vampire!Gary for my own self-indulgence... and then putting myself on blast by posting it.
Relationships: Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island)
Series: The Memory Of One's Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2220762
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Broken Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: blood mention, strong language, and suggestive themes are all included in this fic.
> 
> That aside, I hope you all like my first fanfic! I give my special thanks to everyone who's helped me in the end notes. ♡
> 
> [This is the music playlist](https://soundcloud.com/nansroastdinna/sets/broken-glass). (I recommend choosing one track and looping it, since I wouldn't want any ads in-between songs to possibly ruin the experience! Unless you have Soundcloud Go+)

Pizza's face felt uncharacteristically numb as her eyes loosely rolled over hill to hill, at the spanish scenery that kept her company. That, and her half empty glass of Violet Man that sat a bit too close to her feet, as she leaned right against the corner of the roof terrace with her right thigh overlapping her left calf, and her head cradled in her arms on the ledge. 

It was a shit fucking night. This slice was cold in her bright orange little number but, she didn't care about her condition at that point. Even though the strapless and satin, puffy dress she wore could've only reached to her mid-thigh at most. Pizza needed some fresh air from everyone after the day she went through. 

When she saw Gary plainly ogling at Hannah through his dumb spectacles... it turned her off of him a bit. I mean hell, it's not like they were together... ever, but he should've known better... how it would've made her feel. 

I guess this is what happens when a muggy girl fancies a muggy lad though, so Pizza felt she had served herself right on a silver platter of it all. She was just as much of a hypocrite as the rest of the villa. For entirely petty reasons. 

Her sudden, sharp belch made her completely oblivious to the steps that were starting to echo in from behind her, as she reflected on how solid of a burp she just had. This made Pizza's lips and cheek perk up for a cute, private smile. It was one of the few rare moments she did today, and so she relished in whatever bit of joy she'd find. 

Unfortunately, it was currently the highlight of her day. 

This smile, just as quickly as it had animated itself, faltered when she heard the door of the roof terrace open faintly behind her. That knocked her right out of whatever fragile trance she had managed to escape reality with, and it was only then she realized how much she'd been shivering. 

Her heartbeat rose. Pizza didn't know who was behind her right now, and she didn't dare to check in her current state. Honestly, the only person she trusted when she was like this, was Ibrahim. 

She held a silent prayer that it was her best mate who came up to check on her... but instead, she got a bittersweet result to this wish as Pizza felt her back and arms get draped with an article of warm, spearminted clothing. 

Red flannel... 

Of course it was red flannel. 

Still looking ahead at the flora living just outside the villa, below its own blanket of stars, she slipped her arms into the sleeves of the flannel, and freed her bouncy hair from its collar... before hugging herself anxiously. She didn't know how to feel right now, and her heart was restless as she felt her palms begin to sweat. 

"Thank you." 

Pizza was just starting to feel guilty over her distant behavior... until she was reminded of why she got so jaded, once more when Gary spoke. 

"Of course, Pizza... I just, needed to check on you." 

He briefly stretches out his arms above his head, before continuing to converse with the imaginary wall she'd built between them. He was sought out to break it down. 

"I saw you weren't in bed, and—" 

"It's _now,_ at lord knows what time, that you thought it'd be a good idea to check on me?" 

Pizza felt herself once again at the verge of tears, as she sunk back into her pitiful corner. Her inky, voluminous curls served as the perfect veil to hide her face within. She absentmindedly rubbed up her tomato cloaked arms as she... felt unwell, and hated it. 

Gary was left astounded by her ever-present crassness, and stubborn temper. So badly did he just want to see her normal, goofy self, but he knew that... he was the reason why she was hurting. 

Again. 

Without a word, he joined her at the edge of the roof terrace, draping his upper arms against the ledge as he reclined, with her back facing him as he looked up, to the starry painting laid out for them right above. Not the darkened, dreary hills. He smiled sadly at the sky. 

They stayed just like that for a few, in their own little worlds together. Just coexisting, with no interruption. Pizza's heart had settled some. 

This quiet was just what Pizza needed to collect her thoughts—she had so many racing through her dome, and she really, didn't want to word vomit right now. She took a deep breath in... 

and out. She wouldn't stall this anymore. 

"Gary... I don't want to play these games with you anymore." 

Her voice was shook, and full of vulnerability, but her every word echoed crystal clear in Gary's mind. Grabbing her Violet Man with her right hand, she readjusted herself to lay her back against the seating, and closed her eyes as she'd let her head roll rearward, with a light exhale. A cool breeze would tickle her locks as she sets her alcohol down to her left. 

She crossed her arms over her chest, and massaged her thumbs against her forearms in circles as she just, breathed. The air felt odd, with Gary being a part of the silence that filled it, but this moment they shared together... she couldn't wrap her head around how comfortable it made her feel with Gary, even then. It was like he'd caught her, mid solo-dancing session in a bathroom... before she would continue winding away regardless, to whatever tune that'd play in her head, as if she didn't have an audience now. 

Like it didn't matter that Gary saw it all. Her. 

He chanced a glance at Pizza to see her staring at the sky too now. His eyes remained to study her further. 

It didn't look like she was counting stars—rather, she was trying to prevent herself from welling up with tears. 

The very last thing she wanted to do was cry. 

He couldn't help but admire how beautiful she looked even now. Even though she felt far from it. From her profile, he took her visage in as her rich, brown-black eyes shone hauntingly against the dewy moonlight, behind her glasses alongside her angelic bronze skin. Every bit of her was just as beautiful as she was internally. And knowing this just made Gary feel even more like a jackass, as it was hard to miss that look she held in her pupils. Finally, he remembered his words again. 

"Me neither Pepperoni." 

He winked at her, and Pizza just sighed in exasperation. 

"You don't get to call me that right now. What the hell was all that shit with Hannah?" 

"You looked perfectly happy with Bobby. Why do you care now?" 

Pizza blinked. Was Gary trying to push her buttons? 

"Why don't you? I told you I liked you, but you seem to love whatever thing you have blatantly going on with Lottie!" 

Pizza's voice was loud now. Strong. Full of anger and pain. She snickered as she began to remove his flannel. She'd rather freeze than wear it while he was being this stupid. 

"Or Hannah. Talk about vom-..." 

Just as her left arm had almost fully freed herself from one sleeve, Gary had already scooted closer to her. Pizza felt his chilled hand graze against her skin as he rolled the sleeve back up. 

She felt so silly from it all... and her face hardened in frustration. 

His hand lingered. With how cold it was, she took note of his gallantry right now... and how rarely she saw this honest side of him. Almost as if he'd save it for when he needed it most. Ironic, considering how much he appeared to enjoy being the bachelor of the villa. The only thing he was missing though? 

That'd be the roses. 

Gary lets the palm of his hand rest on her shoulder as he, tentatively, pulled her for a gentle side hug. 

"I never know... what to expect from you. What to think. How to cope... What you're thinking..." 

Pizza's heart burned as she kept on avoiding Gary's eyes... and he held her tighter as she would've protested against this hug by now, if she wished. She felt his gaze on her right then, and now... 

"Well..." 

Her ears almost missed his muted word just now. Surprised by this sudden change of tone, she turned around and faced him. 

Gary's expression was unreadable as their eyes met... and she raised a brow at him. 

"What?" 

He watched her closely as he continued. It was impossible to downplay the gravity his green-hued seawater eyes held, on hers. 

"You're not exactly a precise science either missy." 

Gary chuckled, and teased Pizza with one of his infamous smirks. This forced her to roll her eyes at him with a little smile of her own playing onto her lips, which caused Gary to break out into a wide grin momentarily. Before his cheeks softened again. 

"I don't understand why you kissed one of my best mates though. His head's been gone since... and it's hard ignoring the way he looks at you." 

Pizza's face was riddled with mock surprise. Gary playfully narrowed his eyes at her as a tight smile flourished onto his portrait. 

She really wanted to poke fun at him right now, his unacknowledged jealousy, but she also enjoyed the wealth of his snuggle, so she opted out on that this time. It was always difficult thinking while she and Gary were this close. His aftershave gave off hints of apple pie, which was Pizza's favorite. 

She silently inhaled as her brain was scrambled again, getting a good whiff of his palatable scent. 

And exhaled. 

Overtime, her expression changed the longer she pondered over her words. Into one of sincere confusion. She surveyed Gary's now undisturbed features as if he were an abstract work of art. It made her gloom with emotion all over again, and this reflected in her ever-rapidly-shifting demeanor that Gary had been witnessing firsthand. She quietly climbed on top of his lap with her eyes seemingly boring through Gary's skull. All of the muscles in her face had lost their will to pull any sort of look, and Pizza rested her chin on the crook of Gary's right shoulder as they now embraced even closer. The knuckles of her balled fist laid gently adjacent to his clothed pec, as she looked out to the scenery again with her other left hand and arm latched about his torso, as his strong arms held her protectively. It was difficult gauging her mood, even for herself. 

"I was trying to move on... after your kiss. With Lottie... but you make it impossible when you do shit like this." 

Another, shaky exhale. 

"And I hate it when..." 

She trails off, wishing that Gary would just, say something already. Anything to reassure her that, her feelings weren't all wasted on him in the time she's known him. She had waited long enough, and it was absolutely overtaxing for her to pretend that, she was okay with it all this while. 

This would be much easier if she didn't have, a soft spot for him. 

"How can I trust you?" 

"We've gotta start somewhere Pepperoni." 

When Pizza leaned back to eye Gary with an incredulous look on her face, he simply smiled benevolent at her. 

"It's a bit early for that, Rennell..." 

Her left hand, which was previously on his back, now laid right where his ribs were, still to the touch. It was a hushed tone the conversation had adopted now. 

"You're really cutting me deep here babe..." 

His southern accent with that husky flavor embedded within it, had tickled at Pizza's brain at all the right synapses. It just wasn't fair. 

Pizza's plan of action to combat this? It involved her making a big deal out of straightening up her back's posture, in addition to eyeballing Gary wide and hard. She grins cryptically. 

"We'Ve gOtTa sTaRt sOmEwHeRe pEpPeRoNi!" 

Her head bobbled with each syllable, and her eyes were crossed as she took great humor in mocking his words as her own just oozed with a laddish 'tude. Gary shook his head and rolled his eyes, with a relaxed look on his face, as he casually cuddled her close still. Her left hand glides over his large pec from his rib, and finds itself on his neck. She greeted it with a little knead right where his gears were etched, forever painted upon his canvas. A purr escapes his throat. 

"So you agree?" 

To this, any remnants of her comedic appearance completely reverts, back to normal. 

She eyed him skeptically for a long minute. Wondering if he was being serious or not. Gary's steadfast, and pacific expression was enough to convince her of what seemed to be his intentions. What she hoped they were. 

"Mm." 

She brought the tip of her left pointer finger up to his lips to keep him shushed, which caused for an impish grin to form on Gary's face. She smiled too, as she felt her heart well up with pure joy. It was a warm and fulfilling sensation in her chest. 

Her finger curls its way to his right cheek, after a brief visit to his chin, as the rest of her hand slides up to settle on his face. She savored the feeling of his whiskers rubbing against her palm and digits as she caressed him—something else had stirred within her that she'd rather not label right now. Her smile wouldn't go away, and it was infectious. 

Gary's smug expression faded as he saw her eyes glisten at him. He stroked up and down her sides in a soothing, dreamy state. They both seem to be blinking at a more sluggish rate now, as they silently drank each other in. This peace however, was broken, when Pizza freed a velvety whisper. 

"Y'know, you never did apologize for earlier..." 

Her other hand that'd been balled into a weak fist up until now, bloomed flat onto Gary's chest before she collected some of his shirt into her grasp. 

"You haven't either..." 

His voice was thick now, seeming to reverberate from the back of his throat. Pizza's eyelids relaxed themselves halfway down her soul's twin mirrors. Their attention spans were enamored by one another. 

"I didn't realize I owe you one..." 

"Don't worry about it." 

That boyish smirk of his had reanimated itself onto his face again. She didn't reciprocate it, but she felt exposed, as her blood immediately added color to her cheeks. He gifted her a teasing wink before she tore her eyes away from his, and delivered her hips a titillating squeeze before running his hands further up her sides, an action concealed by his red flannel. 

Her vision involuntarily drifted to Gary's lips as her respiration eased. 

"Why bring it up then?" 

"To let it be known..." 

"That so?" 

Gary just hummed in a low tone. They both smiled in a daze as Pizza's fingertips traced lulling little ovals around his jawline, daring to dishevel his facial hair. 

Her other hand releases the bundle of his top that she had kept, and begins to take its time in its travel down south of his chest. Gary's eyebrow arches in amusement, but she hushes him softly with her thumb, before dragging it across his lips... and resting that thumb back onto his tender cheek. 

The further down she went, the more her heart had radiated a different, bashful sort of warmth within herself, as she felt his abdomen bulge deliciously beneath his shirt. She was certain he'd flexed it for her on purpose. Not a moment too soon, she gradually lifted her hand off of his abs, and leaned both of their bodies to the right as she affectionately kissed his left cheek. 

With closed eyes, Pizza wanted to remember every physical detail of this kiss vividly. How relieved she felt from braving it. The fine texture of his cheek against her lips. Gary's surprise as his features tensed up initially. Before unravelling again. The way her heart rate sparked. His beard's many bristles cradled in her hand. The icy air that enveloped them. Their out of sync hums that graced the cold, as she took her time planting more fleeting promises of their relationship. All of it. 

Her right arm provided as her support beam the further east she leaned. Gary however, made sure his grip was firm enough to keep her from falling over, as he enfolded his arms all over Pizza's waist. He was resting his own eyes now, serene. She lets her lips press against his cheek for one last delicate oath, before pulling him nearer. Until her mouth was now able to lick up his earlobe, with her plump lips serving as a cushion. Gary felt those lips curl into a fox of a smile, and her gentle winds tickled his ear as she whispered. 

"I missed you today, you know..." 

Her tone dripped with honey as her words stuck with Gary. 

As Pizza drew back from him, he rose his right hand up to rest on her left cheek, as they just looked at each other for a while. She felt a bit self-conscious under his lidded gaze, with his arm holding her so snug. Gary's intoxication was so hypnotic that, she'd almost completely lost herself in the moment. Pizza watched as his lips gravitated toward hers. Wide-eyed. She felt the pull against her heartstrings too, begging for this intermingling. 

For it to be actualized, like them... 

Her right hand however, finally clasps at the rim of her glass she'd been reaching for. Carefully, she reaffirms her grasp to the base of her drink. Before Gary could come any closer to joining their lips together, she ushers the Violet Man up to her mouth, and begins to down her poison. 

Gary opens his eyes upon hearing her first gulp, and watched in silence. As her neck would motion itself in waves with every bit of alcohol that'd plunged into her esophagus. With each audible dive the Violet Man took to Pizza, a fresh, new wound finds itself revealed onto Gary's ego. 

The drink itself was well beyond room temperature, and the lukewarmth of it wasn't satisfying at all, but it did serve as the ultimate repellent. Pizza engulfed every last remaining drop. 

Their eyes mysteriously fixate on one another as Pizza daintily sets the now empty glass back onto the seating. It immediately falls over on the pillowy landscape, but she didn't care about alleviating that. 

And neither did Gary. 

"You're gonna have to grovel a lot better than that if you want me to forgive you, Gaz." 

For a moment, anyone could've seen all of the guilt undeniably written on his face. 

He felt as pathetic as he looked. 

If not more. 

Gary ran his right hand through his crew cut, before his field of vision drifted aimlessly down to the collar of his flannel, that rested itself so comfortably beside Pizza's neck. He didn't even notice when she'd brought her right hand up to his shoulder, with her other mirroring this gesture. Not until she interrupted the silence again, with that mischievous smile on her lips. Their eyes lock, as she started giving him a touchy massage, just above his collarbones. 

"I wouldn't mind it though. If you wanted to kiss me still... you know how much I love our make out sessions..." 

It was too sweet, her tone. Pizza batted her eyelashes to him in a sultry manner, with a cutesy pout. Gary smirked. He knew she was being as genuine as she always was with him, even with her not-so-secret ulterior motives. Suddenly, Gary grinned in a way that was too cunning for Pizza's liking. 

"Yeah?" 

He rose his thick eyebrows provocatively. Pizza averted her gaze from him, before she'd melt by his will. His raw charm. 

With that taboo smile still on those lips, he pulled Pizza so close that her entire body was pressed against him now. Both of his hands tortured her as he dragged them up her back, with a tension-relieving weight to them. Gary lets out a rugged chuckle as he brushes his lips on her earlobe, and whispers in such a tempting tone that it made Pizza's own lips twitch, as she fought back a stirring smile. She forces a frown upon her face. 

"There are other places I can kiss you, you know..." 

His right hand travels from the back of her neck up to her curls, his fingers randomly interlocking with her hair through individual loopholes as he leaves a peck just below her ear, right where her jaw begins. Pizza's expression falls as her wishes were once again in conflict, and she hugged Gary back with a little hum. 

"I... don't like you, Gary..." 

"Mhm..." 

Neither of them were paying attention to the conversation as Gary's lips tickled at the side of her neck. His fingers would lay cool against her scalp, still ruffling up her hair before giving it a grab as he leaves her neck a slow, succulent kiss, with a soft groan. 

"Seriously... I don't want another hickey..." 

His sensual kisses remain gentle on her skin as she squirmed on his lap. She breathed silently with her lips slightly parted as her eyes flutter closed. Her right hand would run up Gary's hair too, and she'd pull him closer whilst leaning her head back, allowing him more room on her neck. Pizza could feel his cheeky grin on her throat as he happily obliged, smooching her even deeper, and she openly sighed. Gary's wet kisses in tandem with the baby scratches from his beard, and his smooth lips, left Pizza with tingling sensations all over. Gary knew all the little spots of hers she needed satisfied, and he did so fluently. She gripped onto his hair with an urgency as he nibbled on her skin. 

For a while, nothing was said. 

The atmosphere was filled with the sound of Gary's curious lips, and Pizza's sporadic, hushed moans. 

It was... whatever it was. 

Lethargically, Pizza pulled Gary away from her neck, and they exchanged looks. She didn't show it on her face, but Gary was able to easily read how relaxed she felt right then. 

He gave her a sheepish little smile. 

That calm was short-lived for her though... as she saw something quite peculiar revealing itself on Gary's irises. It looked like... a golden mist was emerging, from underneath his pupils, overpowering the natural blue tint he possesses. 

She watched in complete stillness as his eyes swirled in various shades of green ranging from bluish, to more yellowish... until his eyes fully shone as a crisp, amber color. Gary by now had noticed her complete shift in demeanor... it was like she'd forgotten how to breathe. 

"Alright Pizza?" 

She blinks, seeming to remember how to inhale, and exhale again. Gary's concern grows as she hesitates. 

"Your eyes, Gary..." 

"Gettin' lost in them again?" 

His corny joke went right over her head. She couldn't fully process anything but his irises right now. 

"They're... blazin' like..." 

The sun. 

Gary blinks back at her. 

"Aren't they always?" 

"Your eyes look unreal... I'm sorry if I sound crazy but... I saw them change, just now. I think." 

She'd been staring far into his eyes this entire conversation, in complete awe. A mental image of this vision was forming onto her bank of memories. Suddenly, Gary lifts her off of his lap, and sets her down beside him on the bench, to his right. She didn't notice at all, as their eyes have never left each other still... until he looked away. 

"I should go." 

"What?" 

Just now realizing her current position, Pizza takes a hold of his wrist before he gets up. 

Before uniting with his limp grasp. 

"I'm not just, seeing this then? Not imagining things, I mean?" 

He doesn't answer. She could see his entire body stiffen as he clearly wants to leave. 

"Are you okay, Gary?" 

More silence. 

Pizza was starting to get hurt by Gary's abrupt distance to her. 

"Please, talk to me..." 

"I really should go now, Pizza." 

"Why?" 

She held onto his hand tighter. He looked downcast, before turning his head the complete opposite direction of her. Pizza's jaw hung slightly open in surprise... and pain. 

"Babe..." 

Pizza brings her other hand to his, before running the original up to his bicep, and giving it a squeeze, her voice delicate now. 

"Gary... I—" 

"I don't want to scare you." 

For a moment, Pizza didn't respond. 

"I um... don't know how I'll react, but, nothing's really changed about you, right? Just my... perception of you, Gary. I doubt it's that bad." 

Okay, that last part was a bit of a white lie but, she knew him. Well enough, fingers crossed. Pizza leaned her head to the side to get a closer look at his face, to no avail. 

"Can you at least look at me?" 

Gary was lost in thought, continuously playing over her words in his head. For a long minute, he's silent. 

"You sure?" 

Pizza frowns at his consistent stalling. 

"I'm not chatting shit, Gary." 

A gust of cold wind wafts over them, causing Pizza's plentiful hair to flow freely. She waits patient and quietly, before Gary finally turns around to face her again. 

She froze upon seeing the twin fangs that now laid on Gary's bottom lip, with them both reaching down to just the end of his lip. They looked sharp. 

So many questions Pizza had. As Gary was about to turn away again, she reaches her right hand up to cup his cheek, as her other still firmly held onto his bicep. Her voice cracks. 

_"Oh?"_

Pizza didn't know what to say. Her mind was in a jumble right now—she cleared her throat. 

"I mean... sorry. Are you okay though, Gary?" 

Gary just looked at her, puzzled by her reaction. Why didn't she run away? Or scream? How was she able to look at him still? Without judgement or sheer horror? Why wasn't Pizza as guarded as she would've understandably been? 

She really was a proper sort. 

"This isn't because of the neck kisses... is it? I had no idea..." 

There's a pause. Pizza swallowed as her vision stayed fixated on Gary's newfound anatomy. His own eyes analyzed her body language, as she rambled on. He could feel her heartbeat from here. It was thumping so hard, he was astonished by how well she appeared to have composed herself before him. 

"That, uh... you..." 

Her brain was entirely fried—she had a pretty strong idea of what Gary probably was, but it was still difficult for her to wrap her head around. First and foremost the actual existence of vampires, and the implications behind that alone. 

"It's not your fault Pizza. I haven't felt well for a while now." 

"'Well'?" 

Gary's expression became one of pure gloom, and it tore Pizza's heart apart. Her chest was completely aching at this point. 

"Why not?" 

"You don't wanna know." 

Their eyes were more actually focused on each other again. Her right hand settles down further onto his face, her fingers now neighboring his... elfish ears, with her entire palm on his cheek now. 

What else did she overlook? Just how much of his real self was hidden, right under her nose? 

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't. I've never seen you this way before... and I mean besides the... new stuff." 

"How are you feeling right now?" 

"Don't change the subject." 

_"Really?"_

"I asked you first. So you have to answer first." 

Gary spends a moment thinking over his next choice of words, as the wind blew a ghastly howl. It left Pizza unnerved, until he spoke. 

"...why are you so stubborn?" 

Pizza's eyebrows raised, her expression neutral, before she draws her right hand apart from his face. As it sits back onto her lap, Gary twists his body around to face her more, before reaching over for a gentle hold of her hand, and this leaves her feeling stunned. 

Why did Gary's attentiveness feel, strange now? Was it his canines, or his stupefying golden eyes? 

Was she missing anything else? He saw all of her... but she didn't have the same gift of perceptiveness that he owned. Not when it came to him... even more so than she could've ever thought. 

"You know why Gary..." 

She looks down to their hands, and holds his back, interlocking their fingers together. 

"I'm completely lost with you." 

"I've... been hungry. Since being here. And it's really been winding me up." 

Pizza looks up at Gary again, shocked by his sudden confession. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I'm not myself when I'm like this. That's why... I feel awful, about the way I've treated you." 

Pizza's heart drops all the way down to her gut. 

"My head's never there when I want it to be... and I couldn't tell you why. Why I was being such a bellend." 

"Gary..." 

"This'll calm down again." 

He tilts his head almost comically, putting an emphasis on his features. 

"If I go now." 

"Wait..." 

Pizza's voice was a faint whisper. Gary, as much as he wanted to, couldn't even pretend to have missed it, due to his now heightened senses, and stayed sat down with her instead of leaving. 

_"Wait."_

Gary was already regretting his decision. 

"All that... because you're hungry?" 

"That's not what I said love." 

He was lying through his fangs. 

"Don't play around with me right now... didn't you want to know how I was feeling earlier?" 

"You've told me already." 

"What? _When?"_

Pizza narrows her eyes at him. He gives off a half-hearted shrug, and she simply smirks in response. 

"Well, it doesn't matter. Because I'm thinking of something new now." 

Gary doesn't say anything back. He didn't like where this was heading. 

"Would if... you drank, from me? Would that help?" 

"I don't..." 

"I wouldn't die, would I?" 

"That... doesn't matter. I don't want to hurt you." 

Pizza bit her bottom lip in thought, looking at Gary's fangs... before up to his eyes again. Her heartbeat quickens. It surprised her how gorgeous he looked with that amber still, even with his blonde hair. 

"But... I don't want you going on another day like this. Especially in here." 

"That's a whole litre of blood we're talking here. Do you know how much that is? I can't know how you'll react if I..." 

Pizza's expression now wore a special level of melancholia that cut right through Gary's train of thought. 

"We won't know unless we try." 

"Pizza..." 

She leans over to his ear and whispers, her lips carelessly making contact with his lobe. 

"I don't mind... please, let me help you Gary." 

Moving back to face him again, he looks at Pizza completely dumbfounded. She was so damn persistent... and he was gravely anxious about her. 

"Would if I can't stop?" 

"I trust you." 

Their gaze on one another held a new weight behind it. Pizza was just... full of surprises, to Gary. 

"Let's, find the daybeds... before I change my mind." 

After helping her off the bench, Gary scoops Pizza up from underneath her legs, and holds her bridal style. He quickly spoke up before she could protest. 

"We can sneak past the others easily, if you just hold your breath." 

"Do you have to carry me like this?" 

"Would you rather walk?" 

Pizza rolls her eyes. 

"I'm quieter than you... steady on." 

With an exaggerated huff, Pizza wraps both of her arms around his shoulders, hugging him close as he starts to walk. She didn't hear his movements much, besides when he nudged the door handle of the roof terrace kind of loudly, with his knee. 

"Why make a fuss about us being quiet if you're gonna do that!?" 

Her little hiss almost made Gary burst with laughter. 

"We're fine. Get ready to hold your breath, Chels' a real light sleeper." 

Pizza watched the neon lights of her surroundings pass them by, as they traversed from the makeup room to the hallway. Even as he went downstairs, it was profoundly mythical how his trail didn't leave a single echo behind, with each step took. 

Once she could tell that they were upon the bedroom, Pizza took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She knew when they've entered the bedchamber, as her eyelids had less light hitting on them than before. Darkness, and Noah's snoring, had completely shrouded the two. Lottie's as well. The snores were loud, but a component to the white noise the islanders had become accustomed to. 

Her senses were enrichened with her voluntary blindness. As Pizza held onto Gary though, with her still breasts pressed against his... she noticed that his chest didn't seem strained to hold any breath at all. And yet, it didn't appear to have any rhythmic motion of its own. 

Was he... not breathing? 

Appalled by this question that's now burned within her mental, she didn't even realise that they were away from the other islanders again, and outside once more. Pizza gasps for air when she finally remembers that, she can breathe normally again. 

"Are you alright?" 

She finishes catching her breath. 

"Yeah... quick question though. Are you breathing?" 

"...I don't need to." 

He felt her whole body tense upon hearing this, in his arms. Before her muscles eased themselves again, as she continued. 

"Oh. Does that feel weird?" 

"Not really." 

Pizza saw this as a silver lining, and smiled. He lets her fall onto the daybed, and she rolls over to the other side of the covers before he joins her, sitting at the edge with his hands wrung together. She was focused on him whilst his eyes were half lidded, not looking anywhere in particular. 

"Are you sure about this?" 

Pizza couldn't help the blush that was blossoming to her cheeks, from all of his concern. Gary swallowed hard, sensing the additional blood flow on her face now, without even looking. 

"I think it's a bit late for you to ask that now... but, yeah." 

Without using his hands, Gary takes off his boots. Then his socks, with his toes. Pizza follows suit, kicking her heels off, letting them fly just about wherever. Gary looks over at her, apprehensive. 

"...lie down on your back for me." 

Pizza rose a brow at his choice of words, but didn't say anything about it. Once on her back, she watched as Gary positioned himself on top of her, making Pizza very conscious of how they looked right now. She looked away from him, inadvertently exposing her neck to him. Gary almost loses his composure, as he stared at the delicacy of her neck. 

The anticipation was starting to get to him. 

"Okay... take my hand Pizza. It's gonna hurt when I bite you." 

He internally experienced the way her heart rate rose from him leaning in closer, and her right hand grabs onto his left without any hesitation. His other hand draws Pizza's jet black curls away from her shoulder. 

"Will I turn if—" 

"No, 'course not..." 

At this point, he was whispering in her ear furthermore. His voice was gravelly, physically compromising. A compelling bassline that shook Pizza all the way down to her core. It was hard to stay still, with each pleasant shiver his words sent down her spine. 

"And, I'm sorry for all of this." 

"Gaz..." 

With his face now nuzzled against the left side of her throat, he groans as he licks up her pulsating vein. Pizza whimpers as she closes her eyes... but not from fear. His beard was kept just far enough away, as his outstretched tongue went up and down, wanting to cover that entire region of her neck wholly wet, giving her the occasional smooch as he did. 

His mushy kisses reminded her of his humanity. 

When he felt that her neck was slathered up enough, Gary opens his mouth wide... and as gently as he could, prodded at her skin with his intriguing canines, as a wordless signal for his soon to follow bite. This caused Pizza's eyes to shoot right open, upon feeling him poke her in four different places, rather than two, as she was expecting. And his previously hidden fangs felt just as pointed as the ones she first saw on his lips tonight... maybe, even more. 

As she was still ruminating over her newfound discovery, Gary's teeth puncture her flesh, with such an abrasiveness that it sounded as if he bit right into an apple. A saturated crunch that echoed all throughout Pizza's pain receptors as she shrieked in desperation. Blood immediately inches down her neck, mixing with Gary's saliva as her back arched pointedly, and she was willing to do whatever she could've, just to break free from his unbearable pain. Without moving his mouth away, Gary licked up what he could of her lifeline, as he adjusted to her spastic movements rhythmically. After her first scream, she sobbed aloud, wailing as their hands gripped each other tight. He felt terrible, as her fist shook uncontrollably in his. 

Rivers of black eyeliner trickled down like lava. 

Despite their shared agony, Pizza's being material, and Gary's psychological, a completely polar sensation stirred in his stomach. Those untapped cravings he was now seconds away from beginning to satisfy. The last link he held to any of his human semblance left, that kept him from going completely ferocious, was Pizza's anguish. He couldn't help snarling low like a tiger though, once he started drinking from her with audible gulps. 

If that lick he had just a moment ago wasn't already an indicator of how appetizing she was, it was certainly at the forefront of his mind now. It may as well have been a fresh glass of sangria he was having. Sweet, with just the right amount of tartness that kept him begging for more. 

Pizza was crying still, now at a subdued level. 

Before he had a chance to forget, Gary began to infuse a liquid of his own, into her veins. With her latest tears streaming down her cheeks, she noticed right away this stark contrast to the torment she'd undergone thus far. 

The fluid was cooler than aloe vera, and it had the viscosity of melted chocolate, so it was impossible to miss the way it was steadily oozing, inside of her. 

Gary leans in deeper for her throat, with his facial hair grazing against her skin as animalistic growls collided with his moans. He lets go of Pizza's hand to cup her right cheek, and closes his eyes. She loses her breath to all of this stimulation, and does her best to steady her air, borderline hyperventilating herself as she does. Whatever bizarre thing Gary injected into her system seemed to serve as an aphrodisiac, as she was feeling calm irregardless of her growing dizziness, and shaking eyes. The further this substance travelled down her body, the more relaxed she became, her breathing restabilizing back to normal as quickly as she felt herself nearly on the brink of passing out. 

This pacification too, was swift to pass... as it was seamlessly replaced with a budding friction between her inner thighs. Pizza sucked up her bottom lip beneath her teeth, as an attempt to dispel her sudden desire to moan indecently, her fingers and toes twitching on their own in delight. As their bodies moved closer together, she lost all sense of her clothing. Even Gary's red flannel, the one that was consumed by his familiar aroma, that she wore even now. As Gary swayed back a bit for comfort, with his fangs still snug beyond her bronzed shell, Pizza felt a pang in her gut, not wanting him to go. 

"Hey..." 

Sighing in unfiltered ecstasy, Pizza cuddled with him intimately, giving Gary a hug as she lazily wrapped her legs about his waist, causing his golden eyes to snap unlocked from their retreat, with a glimmer. With each deep breath she took, the more riled up she became, in spite of her blood loss making her lightheaded. Gary wasn't immune to the sprouting pheromones in the air either, as he felt all of her blood rush right down to his... previously out of order crane. As much as he tried to fight off his excitement, for Pizza's sake, she sensed him poking at her, despite Gary's attempt of keeping his distance. Her left hand created an opportunity to further tousle up his sunflower bright hair, as a way to reassure Gary. At this point, Pizza smiles deliriously as his growls evolved into adorable, feline little purrs—both of their eyes roll to the back of their heads at the same time. As Pizza turned her head upward and back from her euphoria, Gary follows along as to maintain the connection between him and her, his true nature hidden just between his lips. 

The pair was in pure rapture. 

Painstakingly, Gary slides his hand down Pizza's cheek to gently rest on her right collarbone, with a consoling rub. She felt much closer to him, after everything. And it seemed as if her blood had tethered them together. Inseparable, as they were the entire summer. 

The air between them was earthly, tainted with carnal undertones as their bodies rocked against each other in a constant, need for one another. The weight of Gary's frame on top of her immaculately pressured Pizza in all of the right places. It felt... like nothing either of them had ever experienced before, and they've found it in each other. It was a moment worthy of reliving in forever. 

And before either of them could irreversibly lose their minds, Gary carefully retracts his quartet of fangs from Pizza. 

She moaned with no shame left within her, as she was even sensitive to the sensation of his piercers, as they slowly slid out of the tunnels they've carved into her neck. As she continues to bleed out some, Gary left no drop wasted as he lapped her up further, leaving a vigorous kiss after each slurp. 

Pizza's blush deepens. 

After a while, he finally withdrawals from her neck. Facing each other again, Pizza was met with another sight she definitely wasn't going to forget anytime soon. 

Gary's face was completely flushed with life... she'd never seen his cheeks this rosy. He was also just caked, with her rich burgundy. It was dyed upon his whiskers and mouth—before he licked his lips. His tongue took extra care, deliberately slow as to not cut himself from his fangs. It looked as if, he was holding back a smile. His voice was low. 

"Fuck... what happened back there?" 

Unresponsive to his words, Pizza was in a state of total stupor. She laid there with her right hand over her heart, as she was still catching her breath from earlier. Every inhale she took would fill her lungs, causing her chest to visibly rise, before falling back with each exhale. She tilts her head quizzically. 

"Love... my venom was only meant to keep you from going into hemorrhagic shock." 

He couldn't help the way his lips deviously curled upward. His eyes gleamed. 

"I didn't think you'd get so turned on from it..." 

He winked as she softly gasped, doe eyed. 

"...really?" 

He nods, staring deep into her eyes. She returned his reverent gaze with a shy look. Gary’s eyes were shifting back to his ordinary blue, with more mystical splashes of color. Pizza had mixed emotions, as she beheld the green circulating his dilated pupils again, like koi in a pond. 

She didn't know whether to celebrate the spectacle of her old human view of him returning, even as the illusion it was... or to mourn the departure of his true beauty. Pizza wondered if she'd ever see those luscious amber eyes of his again. 

His fangs had gone by now too. 

"Your eyes are back." 

"You sound disappointed." 

She shook her head dreamily, cupping both of his bloodstained cheeks as she beckoned him closer. By now, they were both blushing impassioned. And whispering light notes of song. 

"Was that enough blood for you?" 

"Yeah." 

His pause lasts, a beat too long... the air between them dissipates. 

"...yeah..." 

His lips instinctively cushioned hers with the softest of landings. Their eyes closed leisurely, as Pizza's heart swelled with devotion. It was practically suffocating her as his hands rest on her hips. For a moment, their mouths part just far enough for Pizza to be able to gasp in more air, with their lips effortlessly brushed against each other still... before Gary locked a kiss with her again, wanting to make new vows to Pizza. Ones he was ready to keep. 

She welcomed the onslaught of their lip-smacking snog, despite how much air she was still in need of. Her aching for him was immense, and she shivered as his cold, calloused hands found their way down the sides of her bare thighs. As he starts to lick along every corner of her lips, her mouth relaxes, as she felt a spark burn a hole right through her chest. 

Pizza's heart bled for Gary. 

Her own hands, now partly smudged with her dried rouge wine, both wished to touch more of him. Her left aims to lie on the nape of his neck, before sliding down his spine, as her other hand reaches and grabs at a cut of his hair, pulling him even closer. Without a second thought, his tongue was already circling hers, steadily at first. She whimpered when he did, feeling dizzy as she twirled her tongue along with his, unable to resist her urge to. He hummed enticingly, causing her thighs to squeeze together in warmth. 

As they made out, Pizza's mind wandered back to Gary's vampirism. How would it affect their relationship? When exactly would he have told her, if at all? It was now blaringly obvious to Pizza why he really had trouble with dating. There were so many questions that needed their answers... but, tonight was not the night. They both knew that. And the unasked question, left hung in the air above them. 

Just how long was Pizza willing to be with him for? They've never even coupled up in the villa, let alone be officially exclusive. That's all she's been asking for since knowing Gary. This was the most terrifying thing of all—the unpredictability of their future. It wouldn't be an ordinary leap of faith she'd take for him. It would leave her macabre for the rest of her days. 

It was daunting... but, there was something about Gary that she wanted around her always. Everything about him truly was mesmerizing for Pizza. 

The way he moved. 

Spoke. 

Looked at her... and kissed her. 

It was as if, he was handpicked right out of her brain. Every box was ticked. Even the ones she didn't know she had before. 

And it was just her luck that he wasn't human. If it was anyone else... she wouldn't even consider thinking about it. 

Or any sort of, _feeding._

Obstinately, the two finally pull away from one another. Pizza was once again left short-winded, with a thick band a saliva tying her lips to Gary's still, from all of their french canoodling. With a cheeky tinge to his mug, he slurps up their drool, and quickly spits it out to his right, much to Pizza's clear horror as her face scrunched up in disbelief. 

_"Eugh!"_

At that moment, Pizza honestly questioned her taste in men, and Gary found humor in her disgust. 

"Hold still Pizza..." 

He licks his thumb thoroughly, and wipes away any blood that'd gotten onto Pizza's grimaced features. 

"We're gonna get carried away one of these days..." 

Gary stifles back his chuckle, horribly as Pizza watched him dubiously. He can barely get his words out. 

"That wasn't today Peppy?" 

To this, she beams out the broadest of smiles, joining him in a full-on wheezing fit as Gary roared with laughter, and snuck up on Pizza with blown raspberries to her neck. On the side absent of his involvement. 

She giggles absurdly as her arms flailed about in mania, and her stomach was starting to cramp. She playfully wiggled him away, and sighed as they couldn't wipe the dopey looks off their faces. 

"You smartass—" 

Before Pizza could finish her sentence, Gary was already puffing up an even stronger, and louder berry into her skin as she yelped with jubilance. Her body trembled under him as tears filled her creased eyes. 

He was more than thankful to see Pizza's spirits up again. She needed it, and he always wanted to be a provider of her bliss. 

And not a source of her woes. 

Finally, Gary rolls over off of Pizza on the daybed, just when he's decided she's had enough, and lays down beside her. Their hands intuitively find each other, and gently interlace digits. Pizza's head turns to her left to face Gary, meeting his elusive gaze. 

"You should really clean yourself up babe..." 

As if just remembering the dark ruby still coated upon his short beard, Gary's cheeks glow pink. Pizza giggles at this rare moment of innocence. 

"You, you're a messy eater..." 

He rolls his eyes, with a soft smile on his lips. 

"Right, 'be back then—wait here." 

"Huh?" 

Gary's dark bushy brows lift, just a touch. 

"In case you've forgotten just now..." 

His free hand's pointer finger twirls a circle in the general direction of his face. 

"I did drink nearly a quarter of your blood tonight." 

"Ah, right..." 

With a bit of awkward, but endearing laughter, their hands lingered on one another for as long as they could... 

Pizza was left staring at her lone fingers by the time Gary's gone to the kitchen. Now, she was finally able to reflect on everything that's happened to her, alone. 

* * *

Gary's thoughts were racing at many a mile with each passing second, as he scrubs his face with warm water and soap at the faucet. 

He was still feeling adrenalized from all of the blood he drank tonight... the way it coursed through his veins truthfully overwhelmed him, in the best way possible. 

His worry for Pizza was starting to arise again too. He'd rather not see her as anything else other than the person she was... especially not food. He needed to get the taste of her blood out of his mind, and forget about it. His cravings... shouldn't be her obligation, and if he weren't stuck in this damn villa, he'd have never sunk his teeth in at all. 

It was easier said than done, but he didn't want to pollute the thing they had together with his death. 

"Fucking hell..." 

Having cleaned off all of Pizza's sauce on him, including her fingerprints she'd left on his hair, neck, and back, Gary heads to the fridge in search for some milk. It doesn't bother him right now, but he'd rather not have that Violet Man stuff remain on his lips for any longer than it needed to be. He didn't know how long his high would last for. 

He pours himself a tall glass of whole milk, and leans his head back as he takes a giant swig, gulping it all down in one go. He felt the coldness of the liquid expand within his chest as he drank. 

With the presence of Violet Man finally dispersed from him, Gary lets the cup rinse in the sink as his anxiety creeps back in. 

He'd never understand that woman's power on him. Why he ultimately did what she asked, against his better conscience. 

Gary didn't want to screw this up any further than it already was. Wiping away his milk moustache with his fist, he begins to look for some bowls, and washcloths. 

* * *

Hugging herself with her hands cozy inside Gary's flannel, Pizza was resting her eyes. Her breathing was gentle—she didn't realize how worn out she was up to this point. She stirred as footsteps could be heard approaching her, and dragged her eyelids half open. 

Her vision saw Gary carrying 2 bowls with him—one appeared to be filled with washcloths, and a bottle of something. Pizza couldn't make out what from where she laid, and she didn't feel like straining herself in order to read its labelling. 

"Sorry I took so long, the disinfectant was in the bathroom." 

She smiled up to him. 

"What's all this for?" 

As Gary settles down on her side of the daybed, Pizza noticed the bowl she previously thought to be empty—it was actually filled with water. 

"C'mere." 

With a little scooch to the right, she gets close enough to Gary for him to be able to carefully rotate her head to the right, exposing the area he bit her not too long ago. Her neck was still splotched garnet. He takes the disinfectant out of its bowl, and grabs a washcloth. 

"Your memory can't be failing you that bad..." 

Pizza's face reddens with embarrassment, and Gary dips the washcloth in water, before he began rinsing off her neck. 

"I might need to keep a peeper on you tonight." 

"And how do you plan on doing that?" 

He lets out a short laugh to her smart tone, squeezing the maroon out of the washcloth, into his empty bowl. 

"Spending the night will do." 

"What about Lottie?" 

"Is that a trick question Peppy?" 

She hums, eyeing him closely. 

"I'm not worried about her." 

"Should do." 

Gary cleans Pizza up further, leaving only imprints of his fangs on her. 

"You shouldn't either... 'specially with me 'round." 

His arctic eyes took note of Pizza's lack of enthusiasm. 

"I've got you... almost done now." 

He pours a fair helping of the disinfectant into a new washcloth. 

"...thanks." 

* * *

"Do you mind if I sleep in your shirt tonight?" 

With Gary having put away everything he's brought out to where it needed to be now, a topless Pizza laid before him between the sheets, with her bold orange dress folded neatly at the foot of the daybed, alongside most of his clothes. Her arm kept her bust in hiding. 

"All you had to do was just ask, if you wanted to see me shirtless—" 

"I'm already freezing out here, can it." 

Gary side-eyes his apparently invisible flannel at the edge of the bed, but Pizza just thought he was being coy with her. In her mind, his red checkers were truly, a lost memory. 

Jokingly raising his dark brows in a suggestive manner, a sly smile adorns his lips as Gary takes his sweet, ample time with removing his top, much to Pizza's indifference. On the surface, anyway. 

She couldn't help staring, or her elevated heartbeat from the way his muscles tightened, and relaxed, as he lifted his grey tee up to his head, with his arms momentarily wrapped as well. In that moment, Pizza allowed herself to enjoy the show he was putting on for her. Though, Gary would be none the wiser to this, as her front returns by the time he could see her again. As he gestured his top to her, she made quick work out of grabbing it from his hand, before he could say anything else. 

_"Thank you."_

Turning away from him, Pizza sits up as she quickly slips his shirt on. It made her somewhat blush, with how much it smelled like Gary. She took off her glasses, and reached over the covers to bundle them up within her dress, as Gary gets comfortable under the duvet. Once nestled back onto her pillow, Pizza returns her attention to him. As best as she could with her blurry vision. 

Wordlessly, she shuffles up to his embrace, and secretly swoons at the touch of his hairy physique. Admittedly, he was still particularly chilly tonight... but, his affection was more than enough for Pizza. Gary plants a peck on her forehead, and they're both out for the count in no time. 

It was the first night they slept together, of many to follow. 

* * *

Pizza's left behind glass on the roof terrace rolls over the seating, and shatters all over the ground after a vicious spell of wind—it had such a harsh impact. 

No one woke up. Not even the birds. 

It was sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to give a special thank you to [Hyperspacial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperspacial) for being the beta-reader for my 2nd draft! ♡ And to everyone who read an early snippet of it around when I first started, because that was more than enough encouragement for me to keep going. Thank you to [gin_o_clock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_o_clock/), [lookingforsomethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforsomethings/), [veritasLItg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritasLItg), [bubblelaureno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblelaureno), [margotmuses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/margotmuses), [Daisybarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisybarks), [Ariendiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariendiel), [Blueberry_Cupcakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_Cupcakes), and [MarauderNo5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderNo5)! It's truly appreciated more than anything! ♡


End file.
